


Check Mate

by thebest_medicine



Category: X-Men (Movies)
Genre: Cherik - Freeform, Chess, M/M, Tickle fic, Tickling, ticklish charles, ticklish charles xavier
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-31
Updated: 2012-07-31
Packaged: 2018-03-09 19:36:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3261848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebest_medicine/pseuds/thebest_medicine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charles keeps beating Erik at chess because he’s reading in to Erik’s moves and plans throughout the game. Erik gets a bit flabbergasted and decides it’s time for a little payback. Luckily for him he finds out Charles is quite ticklish.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Check Mate

"You sure you want to make that move?" Charles grinned at the taller man sitting across from him, blue eyes twinkling. Erik’s lips pursed and he warily pulled back his arm, bishop in hand, rethinking his strategy yet again.

"You really don’t play fairly." Erik pouted, realizing he had no moves left to make that wouldn’t result in an instant check-mate. He reluctantly threw his bishop down in the spot he’d previously been eyeing.

Charles gave him a chuckle, “No I’m just that good at the game. It’s all about strategy. Check mate, by the way.” A grin spread across his lips.

Erik rolled his eyes, fighting a smile, and declared, “Alright. You win. Again.”

"I never lose." The smirk Charles wore was very arrogant, yet it made Erik’s heart skip a beat. The professor then packed up his chess set, a smug grin lighting his face, and placed the pieces in a box and moved toward a high shelf to put them away. Erik followed with a sigh.

He noted that the shorter man was having a bit of an issue reaching the higher shelf, so he placed his hands on Charles’ sides in an attempt to raise him up a bit. Charles jumped at the touch, taking in a gasp of air and tossing the chess set, luckily, on to the shelf and swinging his arms down to cover his sides in response.

"E-Erik don’t do that." He breathed. A grin had formed on the taller man’s face, and Charles spun around only to meet a very devious look.

"Didn’t know you were ticklish Charles.." Erik’s gaze turned mischievous. Charles moved to the side hesitantly.

"Huh- oh I-I’m not. You just- startled me." Charles let out a nervous laugh.

"You really shouldn’t lie to me." Erik chuckled as he gave the professor’s side another poke, which Charles immediately jumped from, despite his best efforts not to. He continued then to back up until he was up against the back of the couch. Erik followed him every step of the way, a devious smirk turning the corners of his mouth upward.

He pressed his hips against the telepath’s, effectively pinning the shorter man in place. Charles gasped as Erik dug his fingers in to his stomach, squeezing his sides and ribs. He could hardly concentrate enough to use his ability to get in Erik’s head and get his way out of this. All of his attention was focused on one thing. Don’t laugh. 

"Check mate." Erik smiled.

"E-Erik stop! st-op it! Pleheeeease!" Charles struggled to maintain his composure. His hands flailed about in an attempt to grab Erik’s explorative fingers and put a stop to them. He found himself leaning further and further back as he pushed to get away; soon he tipped over the back of the couch, both of them tumbling on to the seat. 

Erik was still on top and after the initial shock of the fall he quickly fought to regain control, wiggling his fingers all over the struggling telepath beneath him. “N-no st-op! D-Don’t!” Charles gasped, realizing he couldn’t fight it much longer.

"Sorry. Don’t think so. What was that you were saying earlier about you never losing anything?" Erik laughed, beaming maliciously at the squirming blue-eyed man underneath him. Erik then began manipulating the watch Charles was wearing, pulling his right arm up above his head and pinning it there.

Charles’ blue eyes bugged out when he realized what Erik was doing. He reached up with his free arm, attempting to pry off the watch, but only succeeded in opening the watch up so that Erik could use the full length of it to pin both of the professor’s arms above his head. Charles tugged at his hands but it was no use.

For Erik it was a very simple feat, allowing him to maintain the hold without having to focus strongly on it. Charles looked up, eyes pleading with Erik to let him go. “W-wait no don’t-” His words were cut off by laughter when Erik dug mercilessly in to his ribs. “Ahahahahahaha E-Erahahaahik no nahahahano!”

Charles screwed his bright eyes shut, throwing back his head in laughter. Erik couldn’t help but smile at the laughing mess pressed against the couch. He squeezed Charles’ sides which elicited small squeaks from him, scribbled over his abdomen which brought out the full blown laugh, wiggled his fingers against the professor’s hips, which caused him to buck up and gasp most deliciously. His fingers dug in to the spaces between Charles’ ribs and eased their way up to tickle under the telepath’s arms. Charles’ laughter doubled, if that were even possible, and increased in pitch when Erik’s fingers drew circles and scribbled under his arms. “Oh gahahahahahahahod stahahahop! Pleheeheheheheheeehease! I d-dahahahon’t win at eheheheheverthing! I ahahahahadmit it!”

Charles was begging through his laughter, running quickly out of breath. Erik noticed this and decided well he had had enough fun for now. He released the telepath’s previously pinned hands, which quickly dove to protect his sides. “Well that was fun.” Erik laughed, getting off of Charles.

"Maybe for you!" The shorter man replied sarcastically, still trying to catch his breath.

"I think I won this round." Erik smiled as Charles rolled his eyes jokingly. He sat up still chuckling and helping the blue-eyed man up.

"Yeah well.. You.. I’m.." Charles began to mumble, unsure of what he wanted to say. Instead of words he opted to simply move forward and press his lips against Erik’s, whose eyes widened in surprise at the touch. After the initial shock, however, he kissed back, leaning in to it.

Charles used the slight confusion Erik wore to his advantage, forcing the taller man down against the couch and hovering over him, lips still making contact. He pulled back with a grin, “Looks like I won this round.” Repeating the smug words Erik had just used.

Erik pursed his lips and rolled his eyes at the telepath above him. ”Alright. You asked for it.” Charles was a bit confused by his response, but not for long as Erik jumped up, rolling them both off the couch and landing on top of Charles. He didn’t hesitate to begin running his fingers all over the wiggling and laughing mutant beneath him.

It was going to be a very long day.


End file.
